1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window blind technology, and more particularly to a lift-cord guide for window blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a window blind, the lifting of the blind slats is controlled by a cord retractor by means of pull cords. The pull cords are extended horizontally from the cord retractor and then guided downwardly to the blind slats by one or multiple guide rollers. Thus, the pull cords must be extended over the guide rollers to change the extending direction for lifting the blind slats.
According to the prior art design, the guide rollers are disposed in horizontal. Thus, the pull cords are guided by the guide rollers to change the extending direction toward the blind slats through a large turning angle. This large turning angle increases the friction resistance, affecting the smoothness during the operation to open or close blind slats.